


欧拉亲子金刚狼au段子合集

by smallliu09



Category: ora - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallliu09/pseuds/smallliu09
Summary: 一些脑洞碎片
Relationships: Kujo Jolyne & Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 2





	欧拉亲子金刚狼au段子合集

**一个思考：**

承太郎本来是有一个女儿的，但在10岁时发高烧死掉了。

十多年后的承太郎看着那个与自己女儿长得一模一样，性格神态却全然不同的12岁的小女孩，他会想什么呢？

他的女儿纯真可爱，柔软如天上的云。这个女孩沉默冷酷，像一只刺猬，所有想触碰她的人都会被刺伤。

他会移情给这个克隆体女孩吗？ 

  


  


承太郎拿着食物过来的时候，波鲁那雷夫正蹲着和小女孩大眼瞪小眼。小女孩看见承太郎手中的食物，一把抢了过来，似乎是饿急了。波鲁那雷夫拍了拍手，站起身，笑呵呵地对承说道

“我敢肯定她一定是你的女儿，又倔又拽，和你简直是一个模子刻出来的。”

承太郎沉默无话，瞟了小女孩一眼，正巧与小女孩偷偷看向他的眼神撞在一起。偷看被抓包小女孩竟然还瞪了承太郎一眼。泛金的绿色眼瞳里写满了不岔。

“真是够了。”他下意识压了压帽檐。

这边波鲁那雷夫还在涛涛不绝。

“乔瑟夫先生打听了消息，这小姑娘一个人把研究所一半的安保给废了，比起你，她不遑多让啊。将军的意思是让我们执行完任务顺手把她给带回去。本来我以为咱们得带个拖油瓶，现在看来，是带一个缩小版的你。说不定她比你还强。”银发男人暧昧地挤了挤眼。

承太郎不耐烦摇了摇头，转身离去，没有注意到此时小女孩停下了进食，正死死盯着他的背影。

“爸爸……”从她口中逸出一句含糊不清的呓语。

  


  


徐伦对研究所里的记忆十分模糊。数不尽的针头，束缚带，铺天盖地的红色，一个个倒下去的人群，再想下去徐伦就要头痛，但她脑子总是有一个温柔的女声在说话，徐伦，你要想起来，你不要忘记。去找爸爸，他会保护你的。记住，妈妈永远爱你。

徐伦一路流浪，或是命运的安排，或是什么东西的指引，她来到承身边。

爸爸，找到了。妈妈，是谁？她在脑子里问。

妈妈是最爱你的人，宝贝。

一个短发女人的影像从脑海深处浮现，她躺在自己面前，腹部上有一个大洞，鲜血不断涌出。徐伦低头，自己的双手被染成红色，血液缓慢滴落下来，在血泊上激起一阵涟漪。

我不怪你，宝贝，快跑。蝴蝶会告诉你怎么做……

女人的气息渐渐衰弱，在她闭上眼睛的那一刻，徐伦知道她死了。

心脏处开始绞痛，徐伦忍不住大声尖叫，她不认识这个女人，但她的内心涌动出的悲伤几乎要将自己溺死。凛冽的杀意充斥在她的四肢里，叫嚣着要毁灭一切。

听见声响的乔瑟夫等人试图安抚她，但无济于事，直到承太郎一击手刀将徐伦劈晕。

  



End file.
